One way out
by Rainbrat
Summary: Jou's afraid of elevators, 62 floors and Kaiba knows just how to push his buttons. KaixJou, KaixBaku


Bakura- Yami no Bakura.

I actually like this pairing. It makes a lot of sense as well. And it pretty much is canon. So inspired out of my /hatred/ of elevators.

Warnings: Strong language, Jou's foul mind. Homosexuality (Maybe)

Pairings: KaixJou, BakuxKai

--

I swallow as the ground below me gives a sickening lurch and the elevator begins its slow almost eventual pace upwards in the narrow shaft. My knees are shaking and I'm clinging to the railing for support.

Across the room from me Kaiba looks completely at peace, leaning against the beige walls with his arms crossed over his chest, sorting through his deck.

I scan the almost bare elevator walls and my heart sinks into my stomach as I realize that there is no indicator of which floor we are on.

The walls are completely white except for a panel of neat golden buttons and a few emergency services. Instinctively I feel myself creep over nearer to the panel just in case my claustrophobia happens to get worse.

Yes, I Katsuya Jounouchi is afraid of elevators. I'm terrified standing in a small metal box, enclosed on all sides and attached to only a small cable as it runs up a shaft for even a minute.

My biggest fear.

I wipe the sweat away from my eyes and feel myself wanting to vomit. But I wont admit it. Not with my worst enemy standing in the corner.

"Would you stop your whimpering mutt, I can't concentrate" Kaiba snaps, not taking his eyes off his deck. I growl an indistinguishable reply and turn my attention to the wall, my eyes burning into the beige paint.

I'm sure this is Bakura's way of spiting me. I know his secret; I know he sits far to close to Kaiba to merely consider himself as just friends.

So this is Bakura's little plan. Put me and Kaiba in an elevator together so I can lead him to the top of this fucking giant duelling arena (sixty-two floors for the record) And Bakura can duel him.

What the hell is he trying to prove? Maybe he's making sure Kaiba isn't going to rape me when he isn't looking. Because that would ever happen I hate Kaiba, he hates me. And I thought Honda was insecure.

Newsflash, there is no 'Opposites attract' There is me and the asshole across from me. And anybody who disagrees needs to be shoot. Yes Anzu, I'm talking to you. (Long story)

I hug my arms around my sides and rock slowly back and forth, praying for this ride to end. But no way am I going to admit that to Kaiba.

Nobody knows, not even Shizuka. I'm the one who has to be strong for her, I'm the one who has to do the protecting, not the other way around.

Kaiba is peering at me now, not discreetly or even like he's pretending not to. I feel my cheeks flush a deep scarlet as he scans my quivering body up and down till his gaze comes to rest on my knees.

Wow. I think I'm going to take that as an insult. I mean, if I need to be gawked at by some maniac CEO I want him to at least look at something appealing, Like my chest. Why the hell would he be looking at my knees?

Bakura can have him. "Take a picture," I snap sarcastically, welcoming the presence of a fight as a distraction towards my current situation "It'll last longer"

Kaiba snorts, bringing his gaze up level to my face, before flickering back down to my legs. "Where'd you get that off mutt, a cereal box? Then again, that'd be a pretty big achievement to you if you could let alone _read _a cereal box"

I meet his comment with a certain finger but push it no further. I'll beat the crap out of him when I get out of this death trap. I'm afraid that any sudden movement will upset the elevators fragile ascent.

"Straight A's in physics" He speaks up suddenly. I raise one eyebrow, wheeling around to face him. He's smirking with this crazy sadistic glint mirrored in his cerulean orbs. "Seems like an impossible dream, dosen't it pup?"

"Could your ego get any bigger, moneybags?" I point out and he shrugs. "Ah, but without straight A's I would have never been able to figure it out"

"Figure what out?" I stare at him, fearing he's gone completely mad. Or even _madder_. "Well for starters" He rolls up he's sleaves, putting his pocket away in his trench coat pocket and focusing all attention on me.

"You legs are bent at a 65 degrees angle, your elbow curved at a 175 degrees level, your nails digging at the metal safety bar, indicating large levels of stress. Your hair is hanging over your eyes, simplifying your disconnection from reality in an attempt to further your thoughts from the current situation. Your height is decreasing and increasing about 10cm each five seconds, perhaps caused by the giddiness and instability in your knee's causing you to shake. And you eyes are always darting from spot to spot, meaning…."

I hold up my hand before he can ramble on any further. "In English Einstein"

He takes a deep breath; smirking down at me like I'm some annoying insect he has fun mashing into the pavement "Your claustrophobic mutt"

Oh, crap.

I sigh, shaking my head slowly from side to side. "Honda warned me you'd cracked. Damnit, why don't I ever listen?" I turn away from him, staring into the wall. Please just let him drop it!

He's silent for a few seconds, which in a way is even worse. The elevator gives a shudder and it takes a lot of effort not to jump/scream/hallucinate.

"We've been in here for a long time" Kaiba sighs "I'm beginning to suspect I wont get to duel Bakura after all"

"Why's that?"

"Haven't you ever wondered what it's like to die mutt?"

"You mean" My voice is a half whisper, but I'm barely conscience. "If the cable breaks"

"Thinking even further then that mutt. Have you actually _felt _the elevator moving?" Without waiting for an answer he plunges ahead "Of course not, these elevators where designed so you don't feel it rather then having an unpleasant journey to your destination. But mutt consider this: What if we aren't moving at all?"

Damn Kaiba, he knows just what buttons to press. But I'm not going to retaliate; I'm not going to give him that pleasure. No, no, no! Get a grip Jou.

He continues "We wouldn't realize it at first. We'd just be sitting in the box, waiting for it to move. Soon it would begin to sink in. And then finally it would sink in. We're buried alive. No way in or out. It's a Saturday, this building is abandoned apart from your pathetic friends, and what can they do? They wont even know themselves. No one will ever think to look here"

"Mobile phones…" I choke out breathlessly and I hear a chuckle "So you'd like to believe. But think Jou; we're in a tiny box hanging in a small shaft. There isn't going to be any cell phone reception here"

"But then again, I have to hand it to you" I can sense him smirk behind me "What if the cable _did _snap? Just sailing along and suddenly we're falling. No way in or out. What would the be like?"

"The elevators moving you baka" I snarl and he laughs once more, his toneless voice ringing through out the small-enclosed space. "What do you think Jou? Will we starve or suffocate to death? Or maybe in our desperation we'd try climbing through the roof. What if you slipped? Bye-bye blonde boy. Or if the elevator started while you were on the roof. Ouch"

"Kaiba just shut up," I groan. "Just fucking shut up!"

"So you admit it?"

"What's the point of denying it? You get an idea stuck in your head and bam, your obsessed. I mean, just look at your rivalry between Yugi"

Score one for the mutt!

"Or maybe you're just desperate now that your worst fears have come to life"

"As I previously stated Kaiba, I am _not _afraid of elevators"

At this exact moment the elevator chooses to come to a shuddering halt, the lights flickering on and off. I spin around, jumping almost three feet in the air as I feel my stomach sink into the pit of my stomach.

Kaiba is snorting at my fear as the lights flicker on and off, his face masked in the dark lights. I glare at him, narrowing my eyes in the dim lights. "You did it!" I half scream, my windpipe threatening to close off as I fall onto my knees, my breath coming out in ragged breaths. "This isn't funny Kaiba. This isn't…funny"

I wipe stray tears away from the corners of my eyes, trying not to panic. "Kaiba what did you do?"

"Me?" I sense Kaiba's trying to keep a straight face, but failing miserably. "I didn't do it"

"Yes you did!" I snarl, pulling myself shakily up onto my feet so I can glare into his azure orbs, tinted with amusement. "Now start the elevator up again or I'll come over there and make you!"

My eyes trail down his hand, which is pressed against a row of buttons, one of them being the cause of my predicament. "Kaiba…" I growl. "I'm giving you one more second to press that fucking button"

Kaiba smiles wolfishly down at me, taking a small step forward in the enclosed space till we're nose to nose. "What would you do to get out, mutt?"

I consider the question, and almost without thinking I reply, "What do you want"

"Oh don't worry" Kaiba moves closer so that I can only hear his breathing in the small space, filling my ears. "I think you'll enjoy it very much" He leans over and whispers into my ear, his right hand lingering briefly on my thigh before moving upwards. "Puppy"

I said my worst fear was elevators. I lied. My worst fear is the maniac I'm stuck in the elevator with.

"Get away from me!" I scramble back, tripping over my own feet in a desperate attempt to get away from Kaiba in the small space provided. "Your insane!"

There's this glint in his eyes and I feel my face go red. "You bastard!" I snarl, "You did that just to tick me off, didn't you?"

Damn Kaiba, he's always like this. Always trying to push me to see how far I'll be able to hold out before I snap. Which I always do. Like now. I snarl and leap out at him, hands reaching for his throat but missing and only grasping thin air. Damnit, he's to quick.

And of course, this is the way he wanted me to react. Like I always do.

I feel a shudder in the elevator and shut my eyes before he can mock me, gripping the edge of the wall and praying silently to anybody. This is not the way I want to die.

"Please Kaiba" I look up, staring him straight in the eye and trying not to panic. "Just start the elevator"

"Only if you beg me mutt" He smiles sadistically and I glare at him angrily "You've got to be fucking kidding me"

"Be a good dog and beg for master, or no play-time for you" He waves his finger in the air and I groan. He points his finger at the floor and nods "Come on, get on your knees"

"Fuck you"

"I wonder how long it'll take for the air to run out in here. Better hurry up"

This is probably the most humiliating thing I've ever done as I shuffle across the floor on my knees so I'm right under Kaiba. He smiles down at me, so I can't help but feel _really_ small. "Anything you'd like to say to me mutt?

"You have a really big dick" Seemed to be the first thing that came to my head. Well done. He looks surprised "Why are you even looking? My, my you wouldn't be enjoying this by any chance would you?"

"Can it moneybags" I snap and he grabs the back of my head and it takes a lot of self-discipline not to cry out. "Bend your head mutt"

His fingers are digging into my scalp as I bend my head reproachfully. "Now what are you going to say?"

Knowing him he's probably got this all videotaped or something. God I hate him. "Kaiba start the elevator"

"Uh, uh" He glares down at me "Say it like you mean it mutt. And say it _nicely"_

"…Please start the elevator Kaiba"

"Kaiba?"

"Please start the elevator _master" _

"Good mutt"

He presses the button and I sigh with relief as I feel the box moving again. I stumble a bit, griping at his jeans for support while he maintains a tight grip on the back of my head.

Of course this stupid elevator choses this exact moment to stop and the doors to fall open. Anzu chose to stand right in front of it, her hand poised over the selection panel, her mouth wide open. Bakura chose the right time to have a bad day and be carrying a flick knife in his off-hand (Though I choose not to guess why) And Kaiba of course chose the right time _not _to stop.

"Oh…. my…god" Anzu stutters.

Oh shit.

Being accused of giving head to your worst enemy inside of an elevator your partner in crime's boyfriend holding a flick knife is not how you want to start your day.

"It's not what it looks like"

"Uh…." Anzu trails off. "Do you guys want some privacy?"

"Did you bring lube?" Honda asks bluntly, giving me the silent thumbs up. He's right on the top of my list of people who wont live till next Thursday.

"Uh…. Guys the door is closing" Anzu manages to choke out, but does nothing about it. I can only faintly make out Bakura's motions of the blade across his throat as the elevator doors slides closed.

"Somebody shoot me!" I slam my fists against the hard mettalic surface of the elevaotr's floor, letting out a torrent of swear words soon after. "Now they think I'm with you" I suddenly whirl around, to face him. "You don't actually like me right? I mean, you're with Bakura aren't you"

Kaiba looks blankly at me before stating calmly "No, I have compared you and my compatibility many times and whereas you may be cute sometimes, or demonstrate compatible characteristics we are not meant for each other"

I kneel there motionless, turning my head upwards to silently face Kaiba who smirks and simply decides to phrase my predicament with this.

"You know the drill. You want out, you got to beg master…." He leans down and whispers in perfect tone into my ear what I've been dreading he's going to say this whole elevator ride. Because he knows exactly what buttons to press to tick me off.

"Puppy"

Ah, shit.

Somehow, I don't think elevators are my worst fear anymore.

-Owari-


End file.
